1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device and an operating method of an ECC (error correction code) circuit included in the data storage device.
2. Related Art
A data storage device stores data provided from an external device, in response to an external write request. Also, the data storage device provides stored data to the external device, in response to an external read request. The data storage device includes a nonvolatile memory device for storing data.
Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data even when power is not supplied. Nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory devices such as NAND flash and NOR flash memory devices, FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory) devices, PRAM (phase-change random access memory) devices, MRAM (magnetic random access memory) devices and ReRAM (resistive random access memory) devices.
Data transmitted to an external device from a data storage device according to an external read request may be damaged due to various reasons, and may thus include errors. Errors included in the data may occur when or while the data are stored in the data storage device. The errors included in the data may occur while the data are transmitted to the external device through a data bus after being read from the data storage device. The data storage device may include an ECC (error correction code) circuit for detecting and correcting the errors included in the data.